homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120615-A-Horrific-Amount-of-Gossip
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hecateanMatriarch HM at 02:51 -- 02:51 AT: Uh 02:51 AT: Helllo 02:51 HM: ∵ Um....hello. 02:52 AT: Yes, helllo 02:52 AT: I hearrd telll of a thing 02:52 AT: Welll an interresting thing that is entirrelly unrrellated to me 02:52 AT: Hence my 02:53 AT: Contacting you 02:53 HM: ∵ Oh. Uh. Okay. 02:53 HM: ∵ I'm sorry, I just feel a little weird being a pester without my sister. 02:53 HM: ∵ It's....unsettling. 02:53 AT: It coulld wait 02:53 HM: ∵ I'll try to deal with it. 02:53 HM: ∵ I just can't promise I'll be at my best. 02:54 HM: ∵ If you were here in person it'd be different. 02:54 AT: On both of ourr sides reallly 02:54 AT: Forr a numberr of reasons grreaterr than zerro 02:54 AT: It's nothing parrticullarrlly imporrtant 02:54 HM: ∵ It's cute the way you roll your r's and l's. 02:55 HM: ∵ Um....sorry. I don't know if that was appropriate. 02:55 AT: Thank you, I think 02:55 AT: It's fine 02:55 AT: It was a bit of gossip since that seems to be the most accurrate terrm 02:55 HM: ∵ Gossip? 02:56 HM: ∵ Well color me intrigued then. 02:56 AT: A cerrtain horrrorr apparrentlly sought out my moirraill forr red rellationship advice 02:56 HM: ∵ I do like a juicy bit of goss-- 02:56 AT: Said moirraill refused to name names 02:56 HM: ∵ Oh gods. 02:56 AT: Onlly that it invollved one of you two, but wasn't tolld which 02:57 AT: It was verry much something that I thought may be interresting 02:57 HM: ∵ If he's been bragging about....THINGS behind my back, I'm going to be so very angry with him. 02:58 AT: So therre is some trruth to it potentiallly 02:59 AT: I mean I hope it isn't prrobllematic 02:59 HM: ∵ Ughh. I thought we were going to be talking about gossip about OTHER people. Not about me and that asshole who keeps worming his way back into my pants. 02:59 AT: I'm mostlly trrying to distrract mysellf frrom a few things beforre I do something I woulld regrret 02:59 AT: I DO have otherr gossip 03:00 AT: If you're interrested 03:00 HM: ∵ Oh? 03:00 AT: Erribus and LLorrcan arre apparrentlly a thing. 03:00 AT: A romantic sorrt of thing 03:00 HM: ∵ What, really? 03:00 AT: Apparrentlly ♥s werre exchanged 03:01 AT: Erribus tolld me that it was officiall when he went to me forr advice about it. 03:01 HM: ∵ That's a shame. I was kind of hoping to hook Lorcan up with my sister. She needs someone else to moon over. 03:01 HM: ∵ Oh well. I'll have to update my shipping spreadsheet. 03:01 AT: A sprreadsheet sounds much morre efficient 03:01 AT: Comparred to uh 03:01 AT: Stacks of jourrnalls. 03:02 HM: ∵ I used to do that! 03:02 HM: ∵ The numbers got unruly though. 03:02 AT: I can underrstand how they woulld, overr time 03:02 HM: ∵ Plus I can go back and cross-reference the spreadsheets to earlier sessions when I recognize a pairing that reminds me of an earlier one. 03:03 HM: ∵ It's so lovely to see people in love. 03:03 AT: I can agrree 03:03 HM: ∵ Even that weird hate-love you trolls call Kismesis. 03:03 HM: ∵ At least when it's healthy. 03:04 AT: When it isn't it's reallly just poorrlly masked animosity and gets peoplle killled 03:04 HM: ∵ Yeah. 03:04 HM: ∵ It's cuter when it's a Sam and Diane sort of thing. 03:04 AT: I'm not surre what that is referrring to 03:04 HM: ∵ Don't worry about it. 03:05 AT: Okay. 03:05 HM: ∵ Let's just say I've had a lot of time to watch media from a lot of universes during my lifetime. 03:05 AT: Oh 03:05 AT: That makes sense. 03:06 AT: On the subject of romance, I'm reasonablly cerrtain that something of the sorrt is going to come up among the humans on my team. 03:06 AT: Kylle and Arrty, specificallly. 03:06 AT: Marrk my worrds. 03:07 HM: ∵ Really? Hmm. I haven't been watching those two. 03:07 HM: ∵ But I'll mark it down. 03:08 AT: I'm not absollutelly cerrtain and frranklly the cullturrall differrence may thrrow off my estimates 03:08 HM: ∵ Humans are weird about that stuff sometimes. 03:08 AT: They're weirrd about a llot of stuff, as farr as I can telll 03:08 HM: ∵ They're really hung up on gender stuff and what that means about romance. 03:09 HM: ∵ So sometimes two people who are perfect for each other don't see each other as suitable partners. 03:09 AT: Reallly? 03:09 AT: But why 03:09 HM: ∵ But I guess my sister is like that too. She doesn't like boys at all. 03:10 AT: I mean to be honest with recent experrience I think I can underrstand the sentiment somewhat 03:10 HM: ∵ Honestly, so can I. But I've been in love with boys before, and if I fell in love with someone, I wouldn't care what kind of underpants they wore. 03:10 HM: ∵ Who knows if I'll ever get that chance again though. 03:11 AT: I don't 03:11 AT: But it seems possiblle 03:11 AT: If the worrd of someone who has no knowlledge of the futurre beyond good estimates is any consollation 03:11 HM: ∵ Anything's possible, given enough time. And I've got tons. But my "suitor" makes things difficult when he starts paying attention to me again. 03:12 HM: ∵ Why did you ask about that, anyway? Did your friend give him any advice? Or say what he asked her? 03:12 AT: Nothing specific 03:12 AT: I just fellt that it may be something imporrtant forr you to be awarre of 03:13 AT: I may just be ratherr parranoid when it comes to them, though 03:13 HM: ∵ Oh, I'm well aware of it. 03:13 AT: Which feells reasonablle given recent events 03:14 AT: Apparrentlly even my moirraill isn't okay with me being irrritated with Nyarrlla forr that bulllshit 03:14 AT: I'm not even tellling him how I'm going to paint my hive coballt anymorre. 03:14 HM: ∵ Being irritated with Nyarla is entirely sensible. He took a huge risk for zero gain after he was specifically warned not to. 03:15 HM: ∵ Believe it or not things went a lot better than they could've. 03:15 AT: I mean I can bellieve it 03:16 AT: He coulld allso have died on my lland beforre any of this happened 03:16 AT: And if he wasn't a time pllayerr, it woulld have saved everryone a llot of trroublle 03:17 HM: ∵ Paranoia isn't a bad idea either. They're not evil, really, but....I don't know. They're dangerous, and hard to deal with. And from the perspective of a player, more or less completely insane. 03:18 HM: ∵ But you have to pity them, all things considered. 03:19 AT: I'm not absollutelly cerrtain that prrecedence llends itsellf welll to that forr me 03:19 HM: ∵ Even when they manipulate you into relationships instead of letting you settle down with someone sane and cute and with no tentacles for a couple of centuries. Or at least with a sensible number of tentacles. 03:19 AT: It sounds llike therre is something verry unheallthy going on 03:19 HM: ∵ And who doesn't get off on choking you. 03:20 AT: Numberr of tentaclles aside that seems verry concerrning 03:21 HM: ∵ I'm not saying it's always bad. I just... 03:23 AT: Therre arre negative aspects that arre harrd to ignorre? 03:23 HM: ∵ Extremely. 03:24 AT: Yeah that's putting it into terrms that woulld worrk with MY experriences which arre harrdlly comparrablle 03:25 AT: I can't reallly offerr advice and to trry may be a bit 03:25 HM: ∵ I just miss being in love with someone who loves me back. And I miss actually making love instead of just letting someone use me. But he needs me so much... 03:26 HM: ∵ Oh god. I shouldn't be talking about this to you. You're a kid, even by your species standard, much less mine. 03:26 HM: ∵ I'm sorry. 03:26 AT: Welll 03:26 AT: Yes 03:26 AT: But I do underrstand romance and if it isn't mutuall then that isn't what that is 03:26 HM: ∵ I know 03:27 HM: ∵ But....it feels good to be needed. Even if it's not the same thing as being loved. 03:28 AT: I can harrdlly be so prresumptuous as to offerr advice but at the verry lleast maybe they're not 03:28 AT: Entirrelly mutuallly excllusive? 03:28 AT: Do they have to be 03:28 HM: ∵ No. 03:28 HM: ∵ I've had healthy relationships before, don't get me wrong. 03:28 HM: ∵ I've just outlived all of them. 03:29 AT: Oh 03:29 AT: I'm sorrry. 03:29 HM: ∵ It's the cost of immortality. There are upsides too. 03:29 HM: ∵ So don't let me scare you off of it. 03:30 HM: ∵ It's just not all sunshine and rainbows. 03:30 AT: Nothing everr is 03:30 HM: ∵ I've lost a lot of people who meant everything to me. But I've also had a lot of people who I've loved with all my heart. 03:31 HM: ∵ It hurts every time. But the good times are worth the bad times. 03:31 HM: ∵ You do eventually learn that your life is more than just the person you love, even if the world seems to revolve around them for a while. 03:32 AT: It seems llike worrking with a worrlld revollving arround them woulld be difficullt 03:32 AT: Inconvenient at best 03:32 HM: ∵ Well, during that "honeymoon" period it's hard to work for other reasons, too. ;D 03:33 HM: ∵ Or walk for that matter. 03:33 AT: Prriorr to the secondarry statement I was unsurre as to what was being impllied 03:33 AT: It is somewhat cllearrerr now 03:34 AT: I think if I didn't have the crrashcourrse in innuendo that Carrayx so considerratelly offerred me that may have escaped me entirrelly 03:35 HM: ∵ Oh? She's taught you a lot of stuff then? 03:35 AT: Not quite 03:35 AT: But therre was some 03:35 HM: ∵ If she's clever with innuendos, she must be quite the cunning linguist. 03:36 HM: ∵ Sounds like you're a lucky girl. ;) 03:36 AT: I mean not exactlly 03:36 AT: She's prrobablly onlly sllightlly above averrage when it comes to llinguistics to be entirrelly honest 03:37 AT: Though I'm not entirrelly cerrtain 03:37 HM: ∵ Well, slightly above average is nothing to scoff at. 03:37 AT: Herr access to lliterraturre on Allterrnia seemed ratherr llimited given herr ratherr unique cirrcumstances 03:37 HM: ∵ Well, literature can only teach you the theory. Practice is what really makes perfect. 03:38 AT: She is allso not someone who generrallly favourred worrds as a sollution to things 03:38 AT: So the prractice may allso be llacking 03:38 HM: ∵ You two just have to work at it. As long as you two communicate properly and listen to each other, you'll get there eventually. 03:38 AT: Especiallly the things that may requirre morre focus 03:38 HM: ∵ Yes, focus is important too. 03:39 AT: Welll 03:39 AT: Yes 03:39 HM: ∵ Does she not focus on you much then? 03:40 HM: ∵ You should talk to her about that! You deserve to be the only thing she's thinking about in special moments like those! 03:40 AT: Speciall moments llike what 03:40 HM: ∵ When the two of you are practicing your "linguistics." 03:41 AT: Why arre you putting encllosurre tallons arround the worrd llinguistics 03:41 AT: Wait. 03:41 AT: Oh 03:42 AT: I've harrdlly been ablle to even tallk to herr forr these past weeks 03:42 AT: LLet allone 03:42 AT: Err 03:42 HM: ∵ Really? Are you two fighting? 03:42 AT: No 03:42 AT: Accorrding to LLibby she is slleeping a llot. 03:42 HM: ∵ Oh. 03:42 AT: And generrallly being difficullt to reach. 03:43 AT: Shockinglly so 03:43 HM: ∵ Hmm. 03:44 HM: ∵ Well, I'll tell you what. I could cast a love spell for you if you like! She'll have to notice you more then. 03:44 AT: You can do that? 03:44 HM: ∵ I mean you'll have to be careful. I don't believe in love spells that control people's behavior, so the only kind I would cast would be the kind that just makes you radiate desireablility for a while. 03:44 AT: I don't feell llike it is necessarry 03:45 HM: ∵ But if I do, everyone who sees you is going to be in nosebleed city until the spell wears off. 03:45 AT: I mean she prrobablly woulldn't even see me to begin with so it woulld be moot 03:45 HM: ∵ It'll be like you're constantly under a gaussian filter with saxophone playing behind you when you walk in the room. 03:45 HM: ∵ And perfect lighting. 03:46 AT: And I harrdlly want to attrract any of the human's attention llike that 03:46 HM: ∵ Yeah, that's fair. You're all young and young people aren't always good at making good decisions when they're confronted by Love Goddesses. 03:46 HM: ∵ Especially boys. Boys tend to get really stupid when they're trying to impress someone they like. 03:47 AT: They're allrready stupid enough right now 03:47 AT: Which is to say I woulld ratherr not risk theirr doing something even worrse 03:47 HM: ∵ But let me know if you change your mind. I can whip up a potion that'll only last an hour or so. Make enough for both of you to take a dose, if you'd like. ;) 03:48 HM: ∵ I guarantee she won't be able to take her eyes or hands off you for a while. 03:48 AT: I willl keep it in mind 03:48 HM: ∵ Or vice versa. 03:48 AT: I don't know if it willl be something that's necessarry at reallly any point 03:48 AT: But if it is 03:48 AT: I willl rememberr that it is an option 03:49 HM: ∵ Yeah. It can be fun, as long as both partners are aware going into it. 03:49 HM: ∵ It's like ultra sexy lingerie that stays on even when you're not wearing anything. 03:50 AT: How do you llearrn to even do that 03:50 AT: Is it actuall magic 03:51 HM: ∵ What is the difference between actual magic and not-actual magic? 03:51 AT: I have absollutelly no idea what the distinction is 03:51 HM: ∵ Like the alchemiters, they're effectively magic even though they're treated like science. 03:52 HM: ∵ And players' control over their aspects is effectively magical too. 03:52 AT: Yes. 03:52 HM: ∵ And the majjykks of the Horrorterrors, and the psychic powers of the trolls, and... 03:53 HM: ∵ ...just....bluh. There's usually another explanation for something than magic when it gets called magic. But the distinction is largely irrelevant. 03:53 AT: With magic being sorrt of a bllanket terrm forr 03:53 AT: A llot of things, prrobablly 03:53 HM: ∵ It is a trick I know how to do that not everyone can. I imagine I could not teach you to do it, but neither am I only person in Paradox Space who could learn it by a long shot. 03:55 AT: Allrright 03:55 HM: ∵ It's magic if you want it to be. If not it's just some sort of super secret science that few understand. 03:55 AT: I'm mostlly just asking of idlle curriosity, and the distinction harrdlly makes a differrence 03:55 AT: I'm not alll that grreat at science so most of it seems llike borrderrlline magic to me regarrdlless 03:56 HM: ∵ Yeah. I understand. I used to ask those sorts of questions when I was first starting out too. And I don't want to kill your curiosity. Curiosity is cool. It's just not something that has a good solid answer. 03:56 AT: What about what I can do 03:56 AT: Does that have a sollid answerr 03:56 HM: ∵ What you can do about what? 03:56 AT: I mean with, uh 03:56 AT: LLife 03:57 AT: I mean I know what the worrd means, obviouslly 03:59 HM: ∵ Life is change and mutability and evolution. It's the ability to perservere in spite of the entire universe being against you. It's the rabbit that is hunted by every predator but manages to survive on cleverness and trickery and sheer bloody mindedness. 04:01 AT: The rabbit has fangs. 04:01 HM: ∵ It's the will to survive and to reproduce and to try new things. It's wrestling a bear just to see if you can. 04:01 AT: So as a Thief, I... steall that? 04:03 HM: ∵ Perhaps. These things aren't solidly set in stone. They give you an archetype, not a mold. Each instance must find who and what they are for themselves. 04:03 AT: I see. 04:04 AT: Okay. 04:04 AT: It'lll take some 04:04 HM: ∵ I've known many thieves of life over the years. Very few of them have been all that similar in how they use their powers. But they've mostly been pretty similar in who they are. 04:04 AT: Perrserrverrence, then 04:04 HM: ∵ Yup. 04:04 HM: ∵ And growth is your milieu. So you should have every opportunity. 04:05 AT: Thank you. 04:05 HM: ∵ No problem. 04:06 AT: I suppose it's down to keeping my team and copllayerrs frrom ruining things any morre 04:06 AT: Even if they seem deterrmined to trryrr 04:06 AT: Trry. 04:07 HM: ∵ Always an uphill battle. Next time you talk to me, try to do it when I'm with my sister. She has a LOT to say on the subject of people having to carry their teams. 04:07 AT: Cerrtainlly! 04:07 AT: Sorrry forr catching you a bit out of yourr ellement. 04:07 HM: ∵ It's all right. You had no way of knowing where I was when you contacted me. 04:08 HM: ∵ I probably should've turned my phone off. But I guess I was hoping Libby would need me and I could make an excuse and leave. 04:08 AT: Was the converrsation that unplleasant forr you? 04:09 HM: ∵ No, not at all. It helped me keep my mind off of things I don't like thinking about. 04:09 AT: It did much the same forr me 04:09 AT: I'm gllad it wasn't torrturrous! 04:09 HM: ∵ ...you know if I weren't with him, he might try to come after one of you. 04:10 AT: I see 04:10 AT: I vollunteerr Nyarrlla as sacrrifice. 04:10 AT: That is a joke 04:10 HM: ∵ We wouldn't get to choose who he would go after. 04:10 HM: ∵ I suspect I can guess though. 04:11 AT: Arre you willling to telll me yourr guess 04:11 HM: ∵ He has a thing for Breath players. 04:12 AT: Oh. 04:13 AT: That is somewhat concerrning 04:13 AT: And I can underrstand how yourr situation is difficullt 04:13 AT: At lleast, parrts of it 04:13 AT: I can't prrofess to underrstand alll of it because therre's reallly no way I coulld at this point 04:14 HM: ∵ Yeah. 04:14 HM: ∵ Okay, I'm going to disconnect now. I've got to see if I can get my clothes on and sneak out before he wakes up and guilts me into a second round. 04:14 AT: Good lluck 04:15 HM: ∵ Thanks. You two. 04:15 HM: ∵ Too. -- hecateanMatriarch HM gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 04:15 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Handmaidens